rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beaufort Uprising
The Beaufort Uprising was a feud between a few different minor Kandarin Noble houses in the southern Kandarin Area, even more southern than Yanille itself. It lasted a span of about five years and many participants came in and out of it. The major participants were the House of Everric, the Seerish House of Blackthorn and the Druidic House of Cross against the Beaufort Dynasty and their vassals, the Windham and the absorbed house of Baronet. Participants The Beaufort Uprising was the rise of another minor noble house trying to take other minor noble houses and merge them into one. House Everric Main Article: The Everric Family The House of Everric was only recovering from their last feud once this one had arisen and things had only just started cooling down. Their coat of arms is a Golden Lion on a blue shield. *Cyrus Everric- The Grandmaster of the Everric. *Garrick Everric- The son of Michael and was established as Cyrus' personal protector at the time. *Ingram Everric- The adoptive son of Alexander and a major commander. *Alexander Everric- Arch-Mage of the Everric at this time. *Michael Everric- The Patriarch of the Everric at this time. *Rennik Lovell- The family's Grand-Sentry. *Aryn Everric- The daughter of the deceased Lycia Everric and an unknown father. She is the cousin of Ingram, Alexander and Michael. *Galen Everric- The son of Ingram Everric and Elana Cross. *Merrick Everric- The son of Ingram Everric and Elana Cross, the twin of Galen. *Revan Everric- The son of Ingram Everric and Elana Cross, the youngest of Ingram's three sons. *Marcellus Everric- The only son of Roron Everric and the cousin to Galen and Ingram. Bannermen- Ferhweard Clan The Ferhweard was a Fremennik Descended family originated as a family of mercenaries and warriors, through the friendships between Gabriel M. Everric and Orrin Ferwheard, the family became the top bannermen of the Everric. *Orrin Ferwheard- The Head of the Ferwheard family. *Jordan Ferwheard- Brother to Orrin. *Anthony Ferwheard- Son of Orrin. *The Warshields- Typically large, two-handed wielding soldiers that wear thick furs and metal. *Ferwheard Family Mercenaries. House Blackthorn Main Article: The Blackthorn Family The House of Blackthorn was a rising Noble house at the time, though, unlike the previous conflict, they had entered near the beginning of the feud on the side of the Everrics. Their coat of arms is a wolf dueling a dragon. *Tyrion Blackthorn- The Grandmaster of House Blackthorn. *Arya Blackthorn- The wife of Tyrion Blackthorn. *Stannis Blackthorn- The brother of Tyrion Blackthorn and the Commander of forces. *Theon Blackthorn- Son of Tyrion Blackthorn. *Veron Blackthorn- The son of Stannis. *Armand Blackthorn- The son of Stannis. *Amanda Blackthorn- The daughter of Stannis. *Lynette Blackthorn- The wife of Armand. *Blackthorn Soldiers *Blackthorn Mages The Druidic House of Cross The House of Cross are a higher family of druids and friends to both the Everric and the Blackthorns, they are thought to be the peacekeepers between the families, although, they didn't need it for some time. Their coat of arms is a Celtic Knot and Budding Lily. *Angus I Cross- The Patriarch of the Cross. *Maria Cross- The wife of Angus. *Lennox I Cross- The son of Angus. *Kyrian Cross- The brother of Angus. *Alister I Cross- The commander of Cross forces. *Nicholas I Cross- The commanders twin and protector. *Druids-at-Arms *Armoured Druids The Beaufort Dynasty Originally a small house from Ardougne, House Beaufort was a powerful family from a place known as the "Southern Isles" or the Beaufort Isles as they were known at the time. Their coat of arms is a Black Lion. *Amaund Beaufort- The head of House Beaufort. *Gerard Beaufort- The brother of Amaund and the family's main enforcer. *Ambrose Beaufort- The son of Amaund Beaufort. *Marie Beaufort- The daughter of Amaund Beaufort, a charming, beautiful girl. *Commander Francois Baronet- Traitor to the Baronet and commander of the Beaufort forces. *Achille Beaufort- The bastard son of Amaund. *Avril Beaufort- The daughter of Gerard *Bertrand Beaufort- The daughter of Gerard *Enzo Beaufort- The adoptive son of Gerard. *The Beaufort Family Soldiers *Beaufort Family Knights House Windham House Windham were a family from the Southern Yanille who immediately saw a chance for more power and took it. Their coat of arms is a serpent. *James Windham- The patriarch and head of the Windham. *Martin Windham- The son of James. *Jordan Windham- The sister to James. *Geoffrey Windham- The son of Jordan. *Alaina Windham- The daughter of James. *John Windham- The bastard son of James. *Jason Windham- The bastard son of James. *Thomas Windham- The bastard son of James. *William Henry- The Commander of the Forces during the war. *Windham Soldiers House Baronet *Francois Baronet- The new leader of the family. *Maurice Baronet- The brother of Francois. *Baronet Retainers- The last forces of the Baronet. Casualties House Everric *Marcellus Everric- Killed by Gerard Beaufort's crossbow after being shot in the spinal cord. *Merrick Everric- Slain by Amaund Beaufort after his loyalists began their attack. *Merrick's Loyalists(15)- Slain during the Blue Wedding. *Soldiers(20) *Battlemages(2) House Blackthorn *Armand Blackthorn- Slain during the first battle for Castle Thorn against the Beaufort. *Veron Blackthorn- A supporter of Merrick's idea to end the Everric, he and Gerard Beaufort killed one another. *Soldiers (30) *Battlemages (3) House Cross *Druid-at-Arms(20) *Armored Druids(5) The Beaufort Dynasty *Amaund Beaufort- Killed by Ingram Everric during the last battle and the raid on Castle Thorn aka the Beaufort Fort. *Gerard Beaufort- He and Veron Blackthorn slew one another. *Ambrose Beaufort- Slain during the Blue Wedding. *Marie Beaufort- Slain by Merrick Everric. *Francois Baronet- Slain by the Everrics while defending Castle Thorn. *Achille Beaufort- Slain during the Blue Wedding. *Avril Beaufort- Slain during the Blue Wedding. *Bertrand Beaufort- Slain during the Blue Wedding. *Enzo Beaufort- Slain during the Blue Wedding. *Beaufort Dynasty Soldiers (all) *Beaufort Dynasty Knights (all) House Windham Everyone. Consequences *The Everric used most if not all of their financial resources on runes, though, they kept what Runes they had for these years and used them sparingly. *The Blackthorns also used most of their financial resources on runes, though, they didn't handle this as well and it ended up in an interfamily feud. *The Everric stayed away from the Blackthorns for a while, the Cross left. *The Beaufort, Windham and Baronet had been wiped off of the face of Gielinor, most had been slain, ironically out of an actual battle. *The Everric would not recover for another fifty years or so, which was now the modern age. Background The Uprising The Beaufort Dynasty, originally an Ardougnese family now Isles and the Yanillian house of Baronet entered a full-out conflict spanning for two years. It seemed at first the Baronet were winning, but, in the end the Beaufort won and ended up absorbing the Baronet completely, while killing the top aggressors of the family and quelling any thoughts of rebellion. This had already attracted the attention of the Everric Family, now a prominent family within Yanille and the surrounding southern lands mostly after hearing of the defeat of Baronet, they mobilized their people for combat. The House of Beaufort was a militant family by all means, consisting mostly of warriors and knights. The Beauforts sent a letter to Cyrus, it was an invitation to a peace summit. So, Garrick had been established as the protector of Cyrus at the time, along with Rennik Lovell and Marcellus Everric traveled along with him. They were greeted by the main camp, and were in the center of it, surrounded by Beaufort and Windham soldiers. Though they were offered wine, the Everric did not drink, they had noted the Black Lion Coat-of-Arms that the Beaufort kept. The Everric had recently established the Golden Lion as their own, and it had been made clear to them that the Beaufort didn't truly want peace. Not long after, Gerard Beaufort came into the back entrance of the commander's tent and shot Marcellus in the spine, killing him instantly. This started a heavy skirmish that resulted in the deaths about ten of the Beaufort's soldiers by Rennik Lovell and Cyrus with incredible ease. They would have continued there, but, they had a dead man with them now and the rest of the Beaufort soldiers ready to shoot them. They teleported off, this would be one of the few times that these members would actually take part in actual combat as the runes were expensive and scarce. After returning home with the dead Marcellus, the group pulled the bolt from his spine, knowing he was already dead. Cyrus called together the family and once gathered and Cyrus explained the circumstances of what had happened at that summit. The family, stil rather small, called for war and called for the aid of their allies. Cyrus, a Blackthorn by birth, went to find them himself and to the Castle Thorn, south of Yanille, he traveled. He spoke with his Uncle Tyrion Blackthorn, who was now nearing his seventies, his aging slowed by his own questionable means. Tyrion welcomed him happily and after a few nights of speaking and drinking, they finally agreed to retrieve the Cross family together and request aid. They did so and spoke with Alister Cross who agreed to help them, bringing their armies to Yanille. War The Beaufort prepared their armies and marched towards the Castle Thorn, prepared to fight the Blackthorns. The Blackthorns held out for a few days and finally had prepared enough to make an attempt at breaking the siege. The Blackthorn soldiers under Armand Blackthorn sent out their forces in attempt to break the siege, and it had worked at first, but another force had marched onto the hill, more Beaufort soldiers. They broke the attack and routed the Blackthorn troops and chased them off to Yanille where they camped outside, during the confusion, Armand was killed. The Beauforts now had a castle to call home. Amaund Beaufort arrogantly named it the Beaufort Castle or the Beaufort Fort. They prepared their large force and continued to prepare for a month. It was by this time that Rennik Lovell, Grand-Sentry of the Everric, had performed a powerful, yet draining, ritual in Lovell Tower, leaving him at a low amount of physical energy. Commander Francois Baronet led the Beaufort and Windham forces to Lovell Tower, the next spot on their map. It was the largest structure in the area and they wanted it. They were met by a lone Rennik Lovell who faced the army with outstanding and what everyone thought to be, crazy courage. Rennik prepped himself for combat, and sent out a Wind Surge, which knocked away a large portion of the Beaufort Armsmen and killed a few that had fallen upon their own spears. Rennik, although he was weakened and drained, was still an extreme force to be reckoned with. Rennik continued to fend off the army until he couldn't any longer and he teleported off, leaving the Beaufort forces beaten, battered and broken. However, Lovell Tower was still left alone by Rennik, who had retreated back to Yanille. They found that the Lovell Tower would only serve as a nice fort, there were little to no rations in it. The Everric heard of this attack and mobilized quickly. Under Ingram, the Everric soldiers marched into battle along with Galen Everric. Instead of being met by Beaufort forces, they were met by the Windham, who still had a much larger force. The forces split in two, the battlemages were led into combat by Galen and they broke the immediate lines before fighting their way to Geoffrey Windham, the force's commander. After a short skirmish between Geoffrey's bodyguards and the Battlemages, Galen drove Geoffrey's own blade through the man's chest with little effort. Ingram's forces had held out, but, atop the hill once more were the forces of Beaufort and Baronet atop the hill, led by Francois Baronet. They charged Ingram's forces and forced both Galen and Ingram back, the forces were pushed back once again with little effort and Ingram and Galen were left safe, though, they had lost a good portion of their men in the retreat, forty percent. The two approached their family once more and they were welcomed, everyone was just happy they were alright. Now while the Blackthorn, the Everric and the Cross gathered, two of their own began to gather their own supporters. These two were Merrick Everric and Veron Blackthorn, the two prepared a strange plan, and, every night Merrick disappeared to pursue his relationship with Marie Beaufort, a true jewel of the lands. All had gone silent from the Beauforts, everyone thought they had been preparing for more war. The Blue Wedding For two years, Merrick pursued his relationship with Marie, and she loved him back. Although Marie believed the relationship was shrouded in clandestine, Cyrus, Rennik and other members of the Everric had known of it due to the information given by Merrick. None could know what Merrick was planning, they just wanted the boy to be happy thinking that it might be cause for peace. Amaund did not disagree, he thought it would help create peace and then eventually get him to be able to gain control of Yanille. With the blessing of Amaund and Cyrus, Merrick and Marie had scheduled their wedding, and Amaund set it up, allowing for them to be wed in Lovell Tower. Everything was made nice by the Courts Battlemage, Avril Beaufort, who was both a Nature Mage and a Pyromancer. The Lovell Tower was made rather beautiful, people reveled and the soldiers had been sent back to the Beaufort Castle for only the day. The Beaufort and the Windham had already gathered, awaiting the Galen's family's arrival. Though, Galen had told them that they couldn't make it; Amaund was slightly annoyed at this, but, he decided the wedding should go on anyway. But, soon enough, a group in Blue Robes, the "Everric Family" had arrived, fifteen men and women travelling as couples along with the Priest. And so the wedding went on at the urging of Amaund and the two were wed under a Guthixan Priest, it was Veron Blackthorn, his piercing cerulean eyes had been watching their enemies. After the main ceremonies, the happy couple approached Amaund. Merrick quickly pulled a dagger, the last thing he had spoken that night, "The Everric pay back their debts" and he drove it into Amaunds chest, missing his heart. Amaund fell as Merrick pulled it from his chest, bleeding heavily. This ignited the battle between the Everric-Blackthorn loyalists and the Beaufort family as well as the Windham found themselves in combat. Personally, Merrick had slain both Martin Windham and his newlywed wife, Marie when they had attacked them. Gerard Beaufort and Veron fought each other and mortally wound one another, only after Veron had slain several of the guards presiding the ceremony. It was this moment that almost everyone from both sides had lain on the floor, slain. Merrick stood, covered in blood, breathing heavily. He fought finally against James Windham, and he had nearly slain him as well. Merrick stood over him, though, it wasn't to be and he was stabbed by Amaund, who had been bleeding. James thanked him solemnly and wrapped his wounds helping him out. This small bit of peace didn't last long, everyone who was once living, was slain and Amaund was paranoid. Once he had gotten some of his strength back, he stabbed James to death in his sleep. Amaund returned to the Beaufort Castle and prepared his fortress, fearing the retaliation of the Everric, all that was there to greet him were his soldiers and his men at arms and knights. This was all he needed, he thought, even when his family and his allies had drowned in blood. The Everric found the tower once again, cleaning up and holding a large-scale funeral for those fallen at that battle, placing their own fallen into their "Vault." The Long Night of Solace Beaten and broken, confined to Beaufort, Amaund waited and waited for something to happen. All was silent in his Castle, the screams of his family rang through his head. All he had done, everything he had accomplished was slipping through his grasp. It was the first time he thought that the castle he sat in was made of sand rather than stone. He would soon be correct, Amaund's enemies were marching to the castle, led by Ingram Everric, Galen was at his side along with Revan and Stannis Blackthorn. By the hundreds they descended upon the Castle, firstly, the camps outside of the Castle were taken down with relative ease, even those who weren't taken by surprise were easily slain by a sword or an arrow. One by one, they fell, by the hundreds, their camp was destroyed and burnt. They continued onto the Castle, destroying the walls with a few powerful wind waves and surges from the mages there, the outer walls of the castle collapsed. Into the keep they traversed, Galen faced off against Francois Baronet and ended up killing him, once again with his own blade and driving it through the man's chest. Revan had returned to his usual stance, this was his first major conflict and he seemed to be enjoying it... Almost too much, one by one and then two by two men fell to his blade, and to his spells. They stormed the keep after busting down the doors, Ingram led the way and they fought their way through a few different varieties of surviving soldiers, each one was slain quickly. Ingram had yet to draw his blade, yet, finally they reached the room of Amaund Beaufort and he was already armoured, prepared to fight. Ingram was only in a thin set of robes. Amaund had challenged him to a duel, to which Ingram had readily accepted, and Ingram used a few little tricks. After their blades had locked for the first time, Ingram pressed down on his hilt and spun his blade about before Amaund's sword flew away. Amaund stared at Ingram with his brown eyes, the fierce bright green eyes of Ingram stared deeply into Amaunds, seeming to put Amaund in a trance-like state for a few moments. It was then that Amaund snapped out of his trance-like state, however, it was too late. Ingram's hand had glowed an eerie green before it sunk into Amaund's chest. Ingram ripped his heart out and allowed Amaund to watch for a few moments before it crumbled to ashes in his hand. Amaund crumbled to his knees and fell to the floor, lifeless. He was unable to say a word as he spoke, as he had lost his thoughts at seeing his own heart and his life slipping away. Ingram shook his head and then walked away with a shake of his hand. Galen followed soon behind, taking off Amaund's head and placing it atop a spike, his body soon followed, carried by Revan. It was placed aside Francois, who had received the same fate. The Castle was ransacked, everything was taken, and all of the armor and weapons? They were salvaged and sold for gold, taken from the bodies. The bodies had been tossed into the castle and burnt along with it, the banners were torn down and burnt on the spot. None were spared, none who occupied that castle that day survived. Ingram rode away along with Galen, back off to Lovell Tower, their forces in tow. Events This is a chronological list of events of the happenings before, during and after the Beaufort Uprising. Pre-War *The Beaufort Family from the Southern Isle comes to the mainland, first invading territory of the Baronet family who are at first taken by surprise. Their army of three-hundred soldiers and fifty knights. *House Everric finishes recruitment of their small personal army, a little over a hundred men, one battlemage per every ten men equalling up to be about 110 men altogether, not including family. *House Blackthorn recruits a force of about a hundred and fifty men, the same battlemage system went for them, and 165 men were at their disposal. *House Beaufort seems to slowly be losing the fight with the Baronets, but after a diplomatic meeting between their head, Amaund Beaufort and Silas Baronet, it changes. Silas is killed and the family is siezed by Francois Baronet, a traitor to them. *House Windham enters the conflict to join up with the Beauforts after Amaund meets with James Windham and Windham becomes a vassal house. They had about two-hundred men as well. *One final battle is fought between Baronet loyalists and the Beaufort and their vassals. The Baronets were decimated until surrender and the Beaufort absorbed them and gained about a hundred more men. *This attracted the attention of the Everric, a smaller family of powerful mages and they prepared for a meeting. *Cyrus Everric receives a letter from the Beauforts inviting them for a peace summit. *Not long after Cyrus, along with Garrick, Rennik and Marcellus Everric travel to this summit nearest to the southern shores. *After ten minutes of so of questioning of Amaund by Cyrus, they are attacked and forced to retreat, Marcellus is killed during this skirmish by Gerard Beaufort's crossbow. *After a funeral for Marcellus, the Everric begin to gather their allies and prepare for an all-out war. They recruit the aid of both the Cross and the Blackthorn families. The Feud *The Beauforts had already been prepared for war and marched on the place now known as the Beaufort, it was once known as Castle Thorn. *The Blackthorn are pushed out of Castle Thorn and lose a small portion of soldiers, a battlemage and Armand Blackthorn. The Blackthorn retreat back up north of Ardougne. *The Beaufort marched on Lovell Tower, not far south of Yanille, another Everric property. *Met by a weakened (after performing a strange ritual) Rennik Lovell, the Grand-Sentry of the Everric Family, the Beauforts took over it with a small (in comparison to the force size) before forcing the lone Rennik back. *The losses were punctuated and they realized what the Everric could do, but, they continued on in their fighting. *The Beaufort occupied Lovell Tower, finding it was mostly empty and devoid of most foods. *The Everric, led by Ingram, marched their forces south of Yanille and aimed to push back the much larger forces of the Beauforts. After decimating the forces of the Windham and the killing of Geoffrey Windham by Galen Everric, the Everric are pushed back. *The Everric along with the Blackthorn and now prepared Cross prepare their forces and plan together. *Supposedly hidden in secrecy, Merrick Everric, who was thought to be suicidal, began a relationship with Marie Beaufort. *The Beauforts went silent, aside from recruitment, they disappeared from the grid. *Thinking this would lead to a lasting peace and hopefully the return of their territory, Cyrus and the other family elders decided to bless the union of Merrick and Marie. *All became calm for about two years as the two finally had decided to get married, and the wedding ceremony had been planned. *The Wedding Ceremony took place not long after, Merrick had a plan, but, he for some reason barred his own family from coming, it was held at Lovell Tower. *The Beaufort didn't know about this, and every living member of the Beaufort and Windham arrive. A trap had been placed and every member of the "Everric" were just loyalists to the young Merrick, this included Veron Blackthorn, who led the loyalists. *Merrick approaches Amaund after the wedding ceremony and pulls a dagger before stating "The Everric always pay back their debts." After stabbing Amaund and leaving him for dead, a battle ensues between the group and every attendee of the wedding begin a skirmish. *The Wedding becomes one written in blood, and after killing Martin Windham and his to-be wife, Marie, Merrick is slain by the still living Amaund and James Windham. Amaund then kills James. *The wedding becomes known to all as the Blue Wedding as the Everric's primary color was blue and the only living attendee of this wedding was Amaund. *The Beaufort withdraw from Lovell Tower and back to the Beaufort Fort, centered near the shores south of Yanille. *Rennik Lovell and the remainder of the Everric return to Lovell Tower after hearing the wedding was over only to find it covered in Blood. Not long after, the Blackthorns and crosses are called to see the body of Veron. *A large-scale funeral ceremony is held, everyone commented on how they had either thought that something would be pulled like this, or they hadn't expected it. *After finding Merrick's journal, everyone was surprised to see that he had planned it all along with Veron and expected death. *The Everric and allies cleaned up Lovell Tower and prepped their forces for one final raid, the forces of the Beaufort had already been decimated greatly. *Under the cover of night and flying their great blue banners, the Everric, even the Blackthorns and Cross family flew the Everric Standard this day, the Golden Lion against the Black Lion; they travelled to Beaufort. *Under Ingram Everric and Stannis Blackthorn the forces of the Everric, including the other family members, descended upon the Beaufort and strangely, the only member of the Everric not there was Alexander. *The combined forces slaughtered each and every soldier within the Beaufort, every last man. Ingram himself dueled Amaund for fun. * Ingram disarms Amaund with a few spins of his blade and then rips his heart out before letting it crumble to ash. *Ingram looks back once to the beaufort and back, having one standard placed atop the burning fortress, along with Amaund's head on a tall spike. It was a warning to all who might cross the Everric. This night became known as the Night of Solace. *Everything begins to settle down again, none had been left alive from the Beauforts had been destroyed. Post Feud *Rennik, Cyrus, Tyrion, Garrick and other family leaders look upon the destroyed beaufort, only shaking their heads and saying what a shame it was. *Still, after all this, the Everric still didn't have a great means with what to do, as a lot of their money had disappeared after this. *The hunt for the last of the Beaufort and others remained, the Everric travelled to their southern isles and claimed them for themselves, finding that the Beaufort had almost abandoned them and taking what little money that the Beaufort had left behind. *The remaining Beaufort loyalists and supporters on the small island were hunted and killed, though, this hardly remedied anything. Category:Wars Category:Everric Family Category:Blackthorn